Marceline's Jealousy
by ohhmyglob
Summary: Finnceline. Fubblegum. PB is having a dance at the Candy Kingdom. When Finn remembers the times of previous attempts/Rejections of asking PB to go to a dance, etc, he decides to go with Marceline JUST as friends. Marceline eventually gives in but just for the fun of making PB jealous. But, eventually the roles of jealousy flip. RATED M FOR SAFETY. Warnings will be left on chapters.
1. Finding A Date

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! Kinda have to rush this one. **

**I kind of want it to just get to the point so the Title actually makes sense. **

"Jake! Oh my glob! PB just called saying there's a dance at the Candy Kingdom tonight!" Screamed Finn as he grabs his Penguin Tuxedo from the treehouse.

"Thafs grafe finnf whof are youf goinfg wif?" Mumbles Jake as he shoves his morning pancakes in his mouth.

"Well, PB probably doesn't want a date so i'll probably just go with Marceli-" *Spits out pancakes* "OH MY GLOB YOU _LIKE _LIKE MARCELINE!" Shouted Jake not realizing the fact that he just cut of his bro's unfinished sentence.

"Jake! What the what?! I was _going_ to say _just _as friends_!" _Finn replies completely unaware at how red his face is turning.

"Whatever bro I was just messing with ya. I'm going with m'lady Rainicorn." Jake casually comments continuing to shove his pancakes in his mouth.

"Haha okay Jake i'm gonna go to Marceline's house to ask her to go to the dance with me.._JUST_ as friends.!" Finn says walking towards the door.

"Tell Marcy I said hey!" Jake shouted after Finn as he started to _run _towards Marceline's house.

* * *

><p>*Finn knocks on Marceline's door."<p>

"Oh hey Finn what's up?"

"Hi Marcy! I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me to the Dance PB is having at the Candy Kingdom?"

"Uhh Finn i'm sorry but dancing isn't my type of thing. And plus I don't really like you.._That_ way."

"WHAT?! I meant to ask if you'd like to go with me just as friends!"

"Well, I mean it would be kinda funny to see Bonnie get all jealous. Okay i'll go."

"MATHMATICAL! Okay it starts tonight just come by the treehouse when you're done getting ready. Oh, And Jake say's hey!"


	2. The Dance

"JAKE! You already won like 15 times!" Whined Finn as he sat on the floor in his penguin tux playing BMO's new game Ninja's VS Turtles.

"Sorry bro I can't help it!" Jake replied acting innocent.

-**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**-

"I think that's Marcy!" Finn excitedly commented, jumping up and running to the door.

"Hi Mar-" Finn started to choke on air as he slowly opened the door to a floating Vampire Queen wearing a strapless black dress that went down right below her knee with a laced back, wearing small deep red heels.

"Mar-Marci-Marceline! Finn slightly shouted trying to act like he never paused at his unfinished sentence.

"Come on Finn we're gonna be late. Oh and Hey Jake." Marceline said as she grabbed Finn from under his arms and flew to the Candy Kingdom.

There was loud music, a bunch of people crowded in the middle of the castle, and a bunch of lights. Exactly what Marceline despised.

"Sorry Marcy I didn't realize how loud it was gonna be." Finn apologetically said to Marceline. "Do you wanna stay out here?"

"It's fine. I'm just gonna hang out here until Bonnie comes in and makes her big grande ole entrance." Marceline replied as she floated away to a nearby bench.

_5 Minutes later._

"WELCOME ALL OF CANDY KINGDOM! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING!" Princess Bubblegum shouted as she walked down the steps with her long poofy pink dress.

While Marceline casually floated into the kingdom she witnessed Finn kneeling down on one knee and helping Princess Bubblegum's last step by holding her hand saying "M'lady." Marceline got this very strange feeling in her gut.

"*giggles* Aw, Finn you are such a gentleman i'm glad you came. Who's your date for tonight" Princess Bubblegum asked Finn.

"Well she isn't my date we came just as friends but I brung Marceline with me!" Finn replied while standing back up from kneeling down.

"Hi Bonnie." Marceline tried to say the nicest as possible since Finn glared at her to make sure she was polite.

"Hi Marcy! I'm glad you could come! Have fun you two!" Bubblegum replied as she walked away to crowd of dancing candy people.

"She didn't seem jealous Finn, this isn't working i'm probably gonna leave soon to write some music." Marceline said as she slowly started to float towards the door.

"Wait! We were only here for 10 minutes! Marcy if you're only here to make Princess Bubblegum jealous then well your wish is my command m'lady" Finn jokingly said while smirking.

"Haha Finn okay I guess. What do you have planned?" Marceline replied sounding like she actually had interest in staying.

"Follow my lead." Finn said as he grabbed Marceline's hand and brung her to the dance floor. As soon as they both realized what was happening they both started to blush.

"Finn I can't dance." Marceline said almost sounding embarrassed.

"Stand on my feet." Finn said while starting to blush..Again.

"Uhm, Okay. Everything that happens tonight is only to make Bonnie jealous. Nothing more." She said while stepping on each of Finn's feet.

"Agreed." Finn said as he started to move his feet to the rhythm of the song.

Princess Bubblegum only shot a few glances.

"We have to try something else. We have to do more." Finn said realizing Princess Bubblegum had very little interest in the two dancing.

"Hm..hold on. Literally." Marceline replied as she grabbed Finn from under the shoulders and brought him into the air while spinning a few times.

They both started to blush.

"Marcy! I thinked it worked she had her eyes locked on us the entire time!" Finn shouted softly enough for only Marceline to hear.

A very very very slow song started to play.

"I'm going to get some red punch. Want some m'lady." Finn said as he started walking to the punch table.

"Yeah make sure it's extra red." Marceline winked back.

"Hey Finn, Are you enjoying it here?" Princess Bubblegum asked Finn slightly startling him from behind.

"Yeah PB! Thanks for asking. Marceline and I are having lots of fun." Finn stated trying to see if he could make her the slightest bit jealous.

"Care to dance?" Princess Bubblegum shockingly asked.

"Okay, Sounds math!" Finn started to blush as the 2 walked to the dance floor forgetting his and Marclines red punch.

Marceline stared at them getting that strange feeling in her gut.

"_Wow thanks Finn completely walking away from my red punch you offered to get me. What a date you are. Date?..He's not my date. We came as friends. And he got what he brought me for. Just to get Bonnie jealous so she could fall for him. We both got what we wanted. JUST to make Bonnie jealous. I think..No. I don't like Finn. He's like, My little brother. Yeah my little brother. That would be incest if I liked my little brother. UGH! What am I even doing. I shouldn't be scared. Vampires don't fear. Or do we fear when it comes to love. Oh my glob Finn..NO MARCELINE GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER YOU AREN'T MUSHY YOU'RE STRONG AND FEARLESS DO NOT LET A LITTLE 15 YEAR OLD BOY MESS WITH YOUR HEAD. But..Finn..AGHHHH." _Marceline thought to herself while actually slightly stomping on the ground towards the door. No one seemed to notice. Not even Finn.


	3. Coming Out

**Ahh, Thanks for the reviews guys they do help a lot.  
>Please send like negative ones too so I can see what i'm doing wrong.<br>This is my first fanfic and i'm basically just putting in here what I always wanted but never saw in other people's fanfics.  
>Hope you like it.<strong>

**This is taking place the day after the night of the dance.  
>So, Basically the Dance was last night. <strong>

**_What happened last_****: It was the night of the Dance Finn brought Marceline with him to go as ****_just _****friends and to get PB jealous.  
>PB slightly got jealous and asked to dance with Finn but Marceline got a strange feeling in her gut..Again. She left and no one really noticed. At least that's what she thought.<strong>

_Morning after the dance._

"*Yawns and uses stretchy powers to stretch*"

Jake checks to see if Finn is still in bed and he sneakily uses his stretchy powers to sneak out the window.

* * *

><p><em>At Marceline's house.<em>

**Knock Knock**

"Agh. That better not be Finn." Marceline comments as she stops floating above her bed to walk towards the door.

"*Opens door.* Jake..What are you doing here so early?" Marceline scowled but also looked quite worried since Jake doesn't come by a lot..without Finn.

"Can I come in Marcy? I need to talk to you about something that happened last night." Jake said as he stretched back to his original dog form.

He was acting serious. And not like his goofy self always cracking jokes whether it was the time or not.

"Uhm, Sure Jake what's up?" Marceline said trying to act like she wasn't worried yet her heart was about to fall out of her chest.

"I saw everything last night. Sorry I didn't say Hi and stuff I was with m'lady rainicorn in the thrown room. *wink*" Jake smirked.

"Ohh..thatttt. Yeah uhm we were just..trying to make Bonnie jealous that's all. You can ask Finn." She was slurring her words and taking small breaks in between.

"I know that part. Finn told me everything last night. I'm talking about the part where you just..Left. I mean it's not about leaving it's the WAY you left..You looked angry. Kinda looked like you wanted some PDA." Jake attempted to crack a joke in between so he didn't sound so serious.

"Why would I be jealous? That's what I came for. To make Bonnie jealous and that's all. We both got what we wanted so I decided that was my chance to leave to write some music." Marceline tried to sound as serious as possible. But they both knew that wasn't true.

"..."

"..."

"YOU LIKE _LIKE_ FINN." Jake had the biggest smirk on his face and stretched his arm to Marceline's face and booped her nose. "Boop."

"WHAT?! I DON'T LIKE FINN HE'S LIKE MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU PSYCHO!" Marceline tried to sound like she was mad but she began to blush.

"Mhm." Jake was trying to look sly.

"Aghh. Jake if you tell him ANYTHING, Your neck will look more and more delicious by the second." Marceline switched her eyes to his neck knowing how much Jake is scared of vampires.

"AH FINN!" Jake screamed while stretching out her window and out the cave.

"What did I just do.." Marceline mumbled to herself floating back up to her room.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Wake up bro! Finn!" Jake instantly started screaming before he even closed the treehouse.<p>

"Jake! What's wrong?!" Finn screamed as he was up out of bed standing within a second.

"I have to tell you something important! It's about Marceline!" Jake said panting stretching back to his original self.

"Is she hurt?!" Finn started to rip off his furs from his sleep and went to grab his sword.

"Nono nothing like that..Well, not physically hurt atleast." Jake said starting to think he actually shouldn't of said/say anything.

"What is it Jake? Is Ash after her again?" Finn was all ready to fight with his sword clenched in his fist.

"Not exactly. It was just that..She couldn't find the right lyrics for her new song! Yeah..That's what happened." Jake replied thinking his lie would buy him some time.

"Why did you make it sound so serious then? And you woke me up! I guess we should go over there and help her with her song since i'm already up." Finn said as he started adjusting his hat and clothing from slumber.

"Umm...Okay bro lets go. Blee blop bloop bleep." Jake said as he started to stretch into a giant dog out the window.

* * *

><p>*Knock knock knock.*<p>

"Aghh. Again?" Marceline said putting her bowl of strawberries and apples to the side.

"Hi Marcy!..Again." Jake said looking at her worryingly.

"Um Jake can I have a word with you. In private. Be right back Finn!" Marceline said as she grabbed Jake and slightly dragged him upstairs.

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING I PROMISE." Jake screamed in horror of the Vampire Queen.

"You better not have. What did you tell him to make him come down here then?"

"Err..Well..I almost said somethi-"

"JAKE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM! AGHHH." Marceline said throwing her arms in the air.

"I know! I'm sorry! But I didn't! I caught myself and said you just needed help with a song." Jake said terrified by Marceline staring into his eyes fiercely.

"Hey guys is everything okay up there?" Finn shouted through the door.

Jake and Marceline both looked at each other and started to walk down the stairs to let Finn in.


	4. Where's Bonnie?

**_PLEASE READ ME_****: I NEED A LEMON WRITER BECAUSE I ATTEMPTED IT AND I JUST CAN'T DO IT. I'M A FLUFF WRITER I CAN'T HELP IT. D: SO PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE MY LEMON WRITER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. CX OKAY THANK YOU. Like make out sessions and stuff. I'm not really sure if i'll go further then that. D: Tell me in the reviews!**

**[A/N] Ahh, Sorry I didn't put the 4th chapter in last night. There's a lot of tests this week. But I stayed home today since I was up 'till 3 studying! So i'll be writing all day. 100% Sure that i'll get 2 chapters done today. Maybe 3. I don't know because i'm reading a story at the moment and i'm really into it and i'd like to read some today. But, My story comes first. I have so many idea's i'd like to put in this story. But I still have to get there chapter by chapter. I was on iTunes last night and I was listening to Demi Lovato's new album DEMI and one of her songs literally fit so perfect with Marceline. So creds to Demi for the song i'm using in this chapter. I have no wifi like the verizon bill isn't getting paid 'till tonight and for some reason this website is the only website that works(Thank goddddd.) So i'm not going to be able to find the lyrics. xD**

**TheGrucyGames: Ahh, I will. I'm glad you like it so farr.**

**Sianvar: Haha, thanks. But where you were reading (1st chapter) I could've put so much more effort into it than I did.**

**AmberLilac06: I'm not sure if you're laughing at my fail attempt of chapter 1 or if you actually think it's funny. But thanks anyway. xD**

**srghostarc11: Yeah I know. Sorry about that. As I was typing I wasn't really thinking and it was pretty late at night when I was re-reading it so I reaallyyy did not feel like retyping it. I promise a fail attempt of chapter 1&2 won't happen again. cx Thanks for the honest review though! I need more of these so I can see where my weakest point is and I can work on it.**

**JayXNitro: Ahh. So many people are reviewing like "LOL" "hahahahhaha" Idk what's really funny well I also don't remember half the stuff I wrote as well. Hm.**

**He23t: Thank you. I'm glad you think so.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Aww, thank you. That mean's a lot. That makes me want to get 2 chapters done tonight.**

**He23t: Thank youu! Again. xD 2 more chapters today.**

**Guest: Well, I have a writing playlist on iTunes and I just press the replay and shuffle button and it just plays. I play it every time I write. So, I like to listen to music when I write it inspires me. Like sometime's a quote in the song makes me get new ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p>"So what kind of song were you working on Marcie?" Finn asked staring at Marceline pluck the strings on her bass.<p>

"We should write a love song..Maybe like..A girl expressing her feelings to her best friends. Huh Marcie." Jake nudged Marceline with a sly look on his face but she just hissed at him and he scooted away from her on the floor.

"Let's just continue from where I left off." Marceline replied as she took a bundle of crumpled papers out from her pocket.

Marceline began plucking her bass as she stared down at the paper, Finn and Jake started to beat box along.

"I felt picture perfect, On and off the shelf to a broken friend of mine, A broken friend of mi-i-ine.  
>It comes back and haunts me, A bullet undercover to fool me everytimee. To fool me everyti-i-ime.<br>But even if I lose it all, I got so much left to give I won't give up no-no my heart's on the front line, i'm not afraid.  
>I WILL LOVE YOU. LIKE I'VE NEVER BEEN HURT. RUN THROUGH FIRE FOR YOU. LIKE I'VE NEVER BEEN BURNT.<br>I'm gonna risk it all like i've never lost. Gonna give it all i've got. I WILL LOVE YOU. I WILL LOVE, LIKE I'VE NEVER  
>BEEN HU-U-U-URTTT. NEVER BEEN HU-U-U-URTTT." Demi Lovato - Never Been Hurt (Audio Official) HD - Videos ...<p>

Jake was staring at Finn the entire time as Finn slowly started to blush more and more in between his beat boxing.

"Um, So yeah that's it guys." Marceline said as she blushed and slowly stared to float down to cross her legs on the floor.

"Heh." Jake had the most slyest look he had ever had staring at Finn.

"THAT WAS GREAT MARCELINE! But who's it about?" Finn asked seriously showing he wasn't going to take "No one." As an answer.

"Umm, It's not really about a specific person. I just wrote it for like the people who do have that special someone. Yanno?" Marceline replied trying to not act suspicious as much as possible.

"Mhmm." Jake mumbled under his breath. Marceline just shot a fierce glance at him.

"Oh okay! But it really is mathematical! Even though the beat is kind of sad but it's okay." Finn said as he sat on the floor playing with his fingers.

"AHHH! I KNOW YOU WANT THESE LUMPS BUT YOU JUST CANT HAVE THEM! GET OFF MAH SEXY LUMPS!" Lumpy Space Princess screamed as she fell through the window with a bat attacking her.

"LSP! WHAT THE GLOB!" Finn shouted as he jumped up with his sword to get the bat off of her.

"Ew. No one can touch mah sexy lumps. Except Finn, Finn can have mah lumps." Lumpy Space Princess mumbled as she was wiping off the spots the bat attacked her.

"Oh yeah i almost forgot so um like yeah Princess Bubblegum was all like doing her science stuff and then this huge shadow came and knocked over everything and she just like disappeared and she was all like FINN FINN MY HERO I NEED YOU TO SAVE ME AHHH so yeah that's like it but I didn't really notice 'cause i was like fighting off all these guys who like wanted mah sexy lumps but I was all like no you can't have mah lumps they're only for Fi-" Lumpy Space Princess kept babbling but Finn interrupted her.

"Wait! So Princess Bubblegum got kidnapped?" Finn sounded really worried.

"Oh my glob! Finn keep up with me. I know you're just distracted by mah sexy lumps." LSP said as she was doing her Lump dance.

"We have to go find her! Come on Jake!" Before Finn even finished the sentenced jake was already outside the door stretching into a giant dog. And then they were no longer seen as they ran out the cave.

"Heh. So do you think Finn wants mah lumps. I mean I don't see why he wouldn't everyone wants mah sexy lumps. mmhmhmhmhm." LSP asked Marceline completely avoiding Marceline's annoyed facial expression.

"Get out." Marceline didn't shout but she pointed to the door and said it in a rude way.

"Ugh, fine you're just jealous that Finn want's mah lumps and you don't have any." LSP shouted back as she floated out the cave.

"Aghhhh, Bonnie. Messing stuff up once again." Marceline decided to go follow the guys and see what happened with Princess Bubblegum. That's a tleast what she told herself. She really just wanted to spend time with Finn.


	5. NOT AN UPDATE!

Aigoo, Ahh. Hi everyone, I have some bad news. All of my stories will NOT be updated. So, If you were looking for an update i'm sorry. The truth is, I don't really watch Adventure Time anymore, and if I were to watch it still I like Bubbline better now.


End file.
